Forum:Chatmod requests/Someguy116
Requesting chatmod rights When requesting chatmod rights, please update the following information: * Be active for at least 60 days: yes * Have at least 100 edits (see ), with more than 50% for wiki-building: yes * Have a history of fighting vandalism: yes * Must have no history of vandalism: yes "Wiki-building" is edits made to the main part of the wiki, rather than talking to people on their Talk page or blog comments. Why I am requesting chatmod rights for Someguy: He currently lives in the Philippines, he can cover time in chat no other mod is capable to watch at the moment, therefore I MysteriousForce nominate him. [[User: MysteriousForce|'It's Some Mysterious Force!']] ([[User talk:MysteriousForce|'leave a message']]) 05:13, April 21, 2012 (UTC) I accept this nomination. Even if I may be a bit random at times I can continue keeping the security of the chat late into the night given the time zone in which I currently am. When I come home later on and there are still active moderators occupied with watching the chat room, we can use the surplus to share the duty rather than have a minority of moderators uphold the task alone. I'm sure that would make the duty of maintaining security in the chat room a bit easier. The only easy day, [[User talk:Someguy116|'was yesterday.']] 05:32, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Voting When voting for the person who made the rights request, cast your vote here as Support or Oppose and sign your name with ~~~~. Please use a number list (#) for each vote. Support # Someguy116 has combated vandalism in the past and has been a great contributor for the wiki. [[User: MysteriousForce|'It's Some Mysterious Force!']] ([[User talk:MysteriousForce|'leave a message']]) 05:13, April 21, 2012 (UTC) # Unlike the other one, this user has experience (over 900 edits in over a year) and can be helpful from 11PM to 9AM, when I'm not on. Corn dog, corn dog, yummy yummy yummy! 05:45, April 21, 2012 (UTC) # Someguy is known to always be on the chat during said times, where there is little to no chat mod coverage. I believe this would be for the benefit of the chat. -- Foodbandlt 05:52, April 21, 2012 (UTC) # Someguy116 certainly does more than most users, me included. 05:57, April 21, 2012 (UTC) # I support Someguy116 (Nix) fully. He has more edits and he is fair and just. He hears everyone out. He would benfit the chat. QuietThornberry26thTeenageRobot 06:44, April 21, 2012 (UTC) # Everything stated above. — [[User:Michael.F|'Wi']][[User talk:Michael.F|'ki']] 08:49, April 21, 2012 (UTC) # He's experienced, active during late hours, and seems to be a decent guy. Also, it's always nice to have more chatmods that are active. - Dantheman007a 15:36, April 21, 2012 (UTC) # I support Someguy116 for the reasons stated above. ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 17:00, April 21, 2012 (UTC) # For the same reasons of above. Invasor Zim 10 18:19, April 21, 2012 (UTC) # Similar reasons of above. TurenMaster 22:19, April 21, 2012 (UTC) # Same reason. ParaphineasTalk ⓅⒶⓇⒶⓂⓄⓇⒺ It Never Ends ▐▐▐ 4/22/2012 06:06, April 22, 2012 (UTC) # See reasons above Kwoo4427 Oppose # If you do not support their request, enter your vote here and sign it. Result Voting was completed after one week on April 30, 2012. The result was 12 supporting votes and no opposing votes. Chatmod rights will be granted. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 01:34, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Category:Chatmod requests - completed